Bring Me To Life
by Misty-zune
Summary: Agora que eu sei o que me falta Você não pode simplesmente me deixar Dê-me fôlego e me faça real Traga-me para vida" Fanfic: GAASAKU - HENTAI


_Bring Me To Life_

"_**Será que você pode ouvir o que diz meu coração, será que pode compreender a dor da solidão?".**_

Ela estava tendo dificuldade em conter o choro. Somando a uma vida de espera, pela pessoa errada, angústias... Pelos motivos errados e a uma missão inesperada a Suna, sentia-se como se estivesse passando algumas horas equilibrando-se em uma corda bamba sobre um poço de víboras. Seu estado emocional era um tanto quanto turbulento. Estava com medo de falar mais alguma coisa. Toda vez que falava com ele, acabava revelando muito mais do que deveria.

Gaara colocou as mãos nos ombros dela. Sakura sentiu o calor através do tecido fino de sua blusa, como uma onda, emanando da ponta dos dedos do homem sempre gélido, circulando bem devagar pelas veias dela, até alcançar aquele ponto renegado, lá no fundo de seu ser, onde nutria a dor sombria de suas lembranças. Culpa e dor latejaram brevemente, depois desapareceram, como se as mãos dele fossem um bálsamo, aliviando o sofrimento. Ela soltou um suspiro de prazer, um gemido de desespero, um lamento de desejo. Não tinha certeza qual deles, ou talvez tivessem sido os três.

- _O que foi?_ - Perguntou ele baixinho. - _Eu a machuquei?_

_**Como você pode ver através dos meus olhos como portas abertas  
direcionando você até minha essência  
Onde estou tão **__**e**__**ntorpecida**_

A ilusão de cura criada pelas mãos dele era frágil demais para sustentar a invasão de sua voz. Ela estremeceu, como se ele tivesse atingido o nervo exposto de um dente dolorido.

- _Não quero que me toque _– Disse, porque sabia que era isso que deveria dizer. - _Gaara..., isto não vai dar certo_. - Mas mesmo quando estava falando, sabia que estava mentindo. Como um dente dolorido, uma vez cutucado, parecia ser impossível deixá-lo em paz. Queria continuar explorando a extensão de seu ferimento e a capacidade de Gaara de aliviá-lo.

- _Confie em mim_ – Disse ele com rouquidão na voz. - _Prometo que isso vai dar muito certo. Para falar a verdade, a minha parte já esta funcionando muito bem._

_**Sem uma alma  
Meu esp**__**í**__**rito está dormindo em algum lugar frio  
Até que você o encontre lá e o traga de volta pra casa**_

Ela relaxou ao escutar o humor desvirtuado na voz do Kage, sempre tão sério. Ele a trouxe para perto de si, as costas dela de encontro a ele, de modo que a coluna pressionasse o peito dele e os quadris repousassem na rigidez de sua ereção. Surpreendentemente, levando-se em conta as experiências passadas dela, o fato de ele a desejar agiu como um afrodisíaco instantâneo. O ardor percorreu-lhes as veias, e quando ele passou os braços ao seu redor e tomou-lhe o peso dos seios nas mãos ela não soube dizer se o tremor que sentiu veio dele ou dela mesma.

_Já faz tanto tempo_, pensou ela. _Deve ser por isso que o quero tanto. _A última vez fora numa noite exaustivamente longa com Genma, no centro de comando. No dia seguinte era como se nada tivesse acontecido, Sakura ainda não se sentia pronta amar novamente...

(_**Acorde-me)  
Acorde-me por dentro  
(Eu não consigo acordar)  
Acorde-me por dentro  
(Salve-me)  
Chame meu nome e salve-me da escuridão  
(Acorde-me)  
faça meu sangue correr  
(Eu não consigo acordar)  
Antes que eu me desfaça  
(Salve-me)  
Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei**_

Mas não queria pensar ou racionalizar os sentimentos novos e diferentes e maravilhosos. Queria escapar da prisão de sua vida cotidiana limitada e afundar-se no mundo perfumado do prazer físico. Por sete longos anos, desde que Sasuke se fora definitivamente de sua vida, não vivia um dia intensamente, calculara cada movimento, resguardara cada frase que falara. Às vezes chegara a imaginar que nem mesmo ao pensar era verdadeiramente livre. Será que não merecia o direito de cometer uma única loucura descontrolada?

_Sim, _disse para si mesma à medida que os dedos mágicos do ruivo trabalhavam._ Sim, sim, sim._

_**Agora que eu sei o que me falta  
Você não pode simplesmente me deixar  
Dê-me fôlego e me faça real  
Traga-me para vida**_

Talvez Gaara fosse esperto o bastante para perceber que se falasse o encanto se quebraria, e nem mesmo seu toque mágico seria o suficiente para dominá-la uma segunda vez. Ele sempre tão em sincronia com as variações de humor dela, tão a par das vulnerabilidades que ela conseguia esconder de todo mundo... Durante toda sua estadia em Suna, ele parecia ser capaz de ler por trás da neblina apática nos olhos de Sakura, por isso que ela não ficou surpresa por ele ter intuitivamente notado que o silêncio era o método de sedução mais eficaz

(_**Acorde-me)  
Acorde-me por dentro  
(Eu não consigo acordar)  
Acorde-me por dentro  
(Salve-me)**_

_**Chame meu nome e salve-me da escuridão**_

Os limites de seu mundo se estreitaram; o tempo parou. Enfeitiçada, tremendo devido às novas sensações, ela permaneceu passiva dentro do círculo dos braços fortes, enquanto ele acariciava seus mamilos com os dedos, deixando-os instantaneamente duros. Ele desceu o zíper da costumeira blusa de treino, enfiando a mão por dentro, até conseguir espalmar a pele desnuda de sua barriga. Uma pontada agradável de desejo a tirou de sua letargia, e ela se virou, trazendo a boca do Kazekage de encontro à sua. Sentiu uma explosão de desejo quando os beijos dele lhe cobriram as faces, os seios, até que todo seu corpo tremia ao toque dele.

_**Congelada por dentro, sem seu toque, sem seu amor  
Querido, somente você é a vida entre os mortos**_

Ele finalmente quebrou o feitiço do silêncio, mas não fazia diferença, pois o corpo dela já estava derretido de desejo. Ela estava incandescente, como o vidro esperando que um artesão lhe desse a forma. Ele sussurrou seu nome, dizendo que ela era linda, e o quanto a desejava. As roupas de Sakura eram um amontoado confuso no gabinete do líder de Suna, mas ela não se importava. Podia sentir o corpo tomar novas formas à medida que ele a acariciava, moldando-a em uma outra mulher. Uma criação totalmente sua.

Uma pequena parte de seu cérebro se recusava a se desligar por completo. O guardião que a mantivera sã por tanto tempo, emitiu um último débil aviso. Sakura o ignorou. Gaara a deitou na mesa grande aonde conduzia as reuniões enfadonhas com o conselho de velharias. Espalhando os pergaminhos importantes pelo chão, colocou-se sobre ela, rijo e imponente. Para ele, naquele instante Sakura não era a kunoichi forte, discípula de uma senin, à médica nin, pra ele Sakura era apenas um fêmea, delicada e submissa. Ela sempre se perguntara se seria capaz de sentir uma paixão tão violenta, capaz de subverter a razão. Agora sabia a resposta.

_**Todo esse tempo, não posso acreditar que não pude ver  
Mantida na escuridão, mas você estava lá na minha frente  
parece que eu estive dormindo há mil anos  
**_

Gaara afastou-lhe as pernas, e seu dedo escorregou para dentro dela, buscando, descobrindo, excitando. Os últimos vestígios de seu isolamento auto-imposto desapareceram derretidos pelo ardor do desejo dele. Seu universo desmoronou-se em uma única sublime sensação com Gaara no seu âmago. Ele ergueu as mãos dela acima de sua cabeça, expondo todo o corpo suave ao seu olhar. Abriu-lhe mais as pernas arremetendo fundo. Ela sentiu o tremor do prazer iminente começar na ponta dos dedos do pé, percorrendo-lhe toda a extensão do corpo. Ele diminuiu a intensidade de seus movimentos, provocando-a, atormentando-a, satisfazendo-a até um ponto que estava além de seus limites.

Quando pensou que ele iria finalmente levá-la ao êxtase, ele apoiou o peso nas mãos e olhou para ela, verdes intensos em desejo primitivo. Ela se agarrou a ele, esquecendo-se do seu orgulho.

- _Não pare _- arquejou. - _Gaara, onegai, não pare._

_**Tenho que abrir meus olhos para tudo  
Sem um pensamento, sem uma voz, sem uma alma  
Não me deixe morrer aqui, deve haver algo mais  
Traga-me para vida**_

Ele sorriu e murmurou seu nome, mergulhando nela com uma última arremetida, liberando-se em prazer no corpo cálido abaixo de si.

Por alguns minutos, a satisfação total de suas necessidades físicas quase superou as emocionais, deixando Sakura em um estado aéreo. _Errada_, pela milésima vez em sua vida fizera a escolha errada. Tudo do qual não precisava era de mais um caso sem sentido, mais uma ferida pra sua coleção. Conhecia bem demais a fama do Kazekage da areia, ele não se entregava totalmente, e ela não queria arriscar seu coração nessa brincadeira..

Libertando-se do aperto de Gaara, Sakura levantou da mesa procurando suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Não estava disposta a responder perguntas agora, nem as suas próprias, não quando ainda sentia a sensação do toque de Gaara sobre seu corpo.

- _Sakura_...

_**Chame meu nome e salve-me da escuridão**_

Não estava acostumado a perder o controle. Em todos os assuntos de sua vida, Gaara, mantinha-se reservado e cauteloso. Mas com ela era exatamente o contrário, a aparente tristeza da rósea o instigava a querer desvendá-la, a se perder naquele perfume delicado. Por isso a presença de Sakura lhe era tão fascinante, talvez alguém que já sofreu tanto com perdas, pudesse entender a solidão de quem nunca teve algo totalmente seu para perder.

- _Gomenasai... Gaara-sama tenho que ir, Tsunade-sama aguarda relatórios em Konoha. A Shish..._ - Braços fortes enlaçaram a cintura fina, calando o monólogo frio.

- _Fique - _A única palavra sussurrada junto ao pescoço saiu como resposta aos anseios mais íntimos de Sakura.

_**(Acorde-me)  
faça meu sangue correr  
(Eu não consigo acordar)  
Antes que eu me desfaça  
(Salve-me)  
Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei**_

Mas ainda não era o suficiente...

- _Por quanto tempo? Por quê?_ - Precisava mais do que uma palavra para esquecer os fantasmas. Necessitava de _**duas.**_

E Gaara não se sentia seguro em dizê-las..

- _Por algum tempo... O hospital de Suna ainda esta fragilizado, __**precisa**__ de alguém como você pra estabiliz__á__-lo._

_Suna_, não ele.

- _Eu também._

Não eram exatamente as palavras que ela queria ouvir, mas já eram _**duas.**_

_**Traga-me para a vida  
(eu tenho vivido uma mentira,  
não há nada por dentro)  
Traga-me para a vida**_

**Bring me to life - Evanescence**


End file.
